


And In Walked You

by LittlebutFiery



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Pillow Talk, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlebutFiery/pseuds/LittlebutFiery
Summary: Rebecca asks Jean about when he realized he loved her. His answer isn't what she expects.





	And In Walked You

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr prompt fill for @kittykatz009! You're a doll, thank you for sending this, and sorry it took so long!

Jean pulled Rebecca closer, humming with pleasure at the feeling of her bare skin on his as he pressed a kiss to the crook of her neck. “Mmm, I love you, Bec.”

“I love you too,” Rebecca murmured back, turning her head to kiss Jean’s forehead. “You’re always such a sap when we have pillow talk.”

“Maybe,” Jean hugged her even tighter, kissing her again. “But I’m telling the truth. I love you. So much.”

Rebecca let out a happy sigh, snuggling deeper into Jean’s embrace. They laid there a while, content in each other’s arms, before Rebecca began softly, “...Jean?”

“Yeah, babe?” Jean asked.

“Can I ask you something?” Rebecca went on, almost shyly.

“Well, you just did, but I’ll even give you another question for free,” Jean teased. “What’s up?”

Rebecca scowled at his teasing before worrying her lip for a moment. Finally she asked, “Um...when did you realize you loved me?”

“That’s your big question?” Jean laughed. “Honey, I’ve always loved you.”

“Jean, stop,” Rebecca frowned. “I’m being serious.”

“I am too,” Jean said simply.

“I’m not talking about wanting to sleep with me,” Rebecca scowled. “I’m talking about when you realized you  _ loved _ me.”

“Bec, baby, you’re not listening to me. I told you, I always have,” Jean insisted. “Ever since I saw you the first time, I knew you were something special.”

“Love at first sight isn’t real,” Rebecca shook her head. “This isn’t a fairytale, Jean.”

“Maybe not,” Jean shrugged. “Maybe it wasn’t love, exactly. But like I said, I knew you were something special the second I saw you.”

Rebecca started to reply, but Jean went on, “It was that dive bar in East City, the one the younger officers liked to have their birthday parties at. It was Breda’s birthday, so he and I and some buddies were there drinking. And...then you walked in. You were all dolled up, with some of your friends. I still remember it. You were wearing these heels that were higher than hell, and your dress was this shiny green. You looked like a goddamn angel, sweetie. I...couldn’t stop looking at you. I thought to myself, ‘Jean, buddy, that’s a  _ lady _ .’ You were all content with your friends, so I didn’t go talk to you, but I knew I’d never see another girl prettier than you. And then I started to actually get to know you. At work, kind of, and then through Riza, and with the coup...and damn, I realized I was right. You just got more beautiful as I got to know you. And it wasn’t just what you looked like anymore. It was your laugh, that look in your eyes when you teased me, the way you’d do anything for your friends. And I realized that maybe that day in the bar I didn’t know you well enough to really love you, but...I kind of always have.”

Jean hesitated before going on, “Maybe...it’s not a great answer, but...there it is.”

There was silence for a long moment before Jean demanded, “Fuck, Bec, are you crying? Shit, what did I say? Fuck, I’m sorry…”

Rebecca turned to face him, burying her face in his chest. Tears glistened on her cheeks. Finally she managed, “Just stop fucking talking, Jean.”

“Becca, I’m sorry!” Jean pleaded.

“I’m not upset!” Rebecca insisted. “Stop apologizing.”

“But...you’re crying,” Jean said dumbly.

“Nobody’s ever...said something like that to me before,” Rebecca managed. “Mom and Dad died when I was little and...nobody’s really cared since then.”

“I care, Bec,” Jean said, wrapping his arms tightly around her. “So, so much.”

“I love you,” Rebecca mumbled into Jean’s chest.

“I love you too, honey. More than anything,” Jean replied, lips to her hair. “And I won’t ever let you forget just how much I love you.”

“Promise?” Rebecca asked, voice small.

“I promise.”


End file.
